Terrazi Wild Gang
The Terrazi Wild Gang (or Wildgang) is a compact car produced by Terrazi. Design and performance The car's performance differs between games, but the cars design has always resembled the Nissan Micra K12 in all of its appearances, but with engine and drive wheels in the rear instead in the front, which in essence, makes the car basically a modern reinterpretation of the Fiat 500 (the Complete Machine ''variants make it look like the Abarth 1000 TCR). There are also elements of the Daihatsu Copen in the car's design, specifically the head and tail lights. Ridge Racer 2 (PSP) In the second PSP title, the car holds the title of a Special Machine, featuring an extremely powerful engine that can propel the car up to a top speed of 389 km/h. Power is sent through a 7-speed paddle-shift transmission, and also features insanely quick acceleration with stability that is far beyond Mild-spec machines. The version of the Wild Gang depicted here is basically the Class 3 variant, or ''Complete Machine ''version in the ''Dragon Saber ''livery. Ridge Racer 6 In general, Ridge Racer 6's iteration of the Wild Gang is the slowest car in Class 1, but compensated by excellent nitrous charging abilities, both for Normal Charge and Ultimate Charge. During races it will usually start with two Nitrous charges to compensate for its low top speed and weak acceleration. Ridge Racer 7 Ridge Racer 7's iteration of the Wild Gang retains its handling-oriented statistics, making it the best-handling Category 4 machine. However though, along with that, it still remains the slowest out of all the cars, regardless of category it is in. Despite a decrease of Ultimate Charge ability, this car has stellar nitrous performance to compensate. Exclusive to Category 3 is a Complete Machine version of the Wild Gang, obtainable by earning 100 Manufacturer's Points with Terrazi. Its 7-speed transmission is retained for Category 3 onwards. Ridge Racer Slipstream In Ridge Racer Slipstream, the Wild Gang is available as one of the selectable starting cars aside from the Fiera. While it lacks on top speed, it has excellent handling characteristics. Ridge Racer (PSP) '''The Tours:' *Mythical Coast *Mythical Coast R Specs: *Max Speed: 389 km/h *Drift Type: Special Ridge Racer Slipstream (iOS) Specs: Class 04 *'Top Speed:' 240km/h *'Acceleration:' 19.65s *'Grip:' 1.56G *'Drift:' -2% *'Price:' 15000CR Trivia *The Wild Gang's bonnet in RR2(PSP) and Ridge Racer 7's Complete Machine variant is permanently open. This is a common practice in rear-engined cars as opening the bonnet may improve the car's aerodynamics, essentially turning the bonnet into a makeshift spoiler, as well as improving the engine's cooling. This is a reference to the Abarth 1000 TCR, which has a similar design. *In the PSP title and RR7's Complete Machine variants, it featured a small, turbocharged engine, implying that the Wild Gang might be powered by a turbocharged superbike engine, given Terrazi's background as a motorcycle manufacturer and the Special Class Wild Gang's high redline. *One of the body kit parts of the Wild Gang in Ridge Racer 7, from Dig Dug, would make the Wild Gang's front end resemble that of a dog's face, with a nose and whiskers. * The car, along with Zihua Archangel and Assoluto Fatalita, was featured in the second Ridge Racer collaboration event in Drift Spirits, held in June 2019. In Drift Spirits, the Wild Gang was listed as a FR car instead. The model of the Wild Gang portrayed in said game is the Complete Machine variant. * The default wheel style of the Wild Gang has no spokes or definite shape whatsoever, with a very plain style, enclosing the brakes. This function may actually help in dissipating heat from the brakes to the wheels. Rrs wildgang f.png|Terrazi Wild Gang in Ridge Racer Slipstream front view Rrs wildgang b.png|Terrazi Wild Gang in Ridge Racer Slipstream rear view Category:Ridge Racer cars Category:Terrazi vehicles Category:Ridge Racer 6 cars Category:Ridge Racer 7 cars